Lucinda Croft
Lucinda "Lou" Claire Croft is the sister of David Croft and the niece of Donald Fisher. She's also the ex-fiancee of Nick Parrish. Storylines Lucinda arrives in Summer Bay to visit her uncle, Donald. They have not seen each other for many years and Donald is left bewildered when Lucinda turns out to be a tomboy into motorbikes. Donald still wants the best for his niece though and tries to set her up with policeman Nick by inviting them both round for a dinner party. Lucinda quickly figures out Donald's scheme but learns Nick is genuinely interested in her. After a series of false starts, Nick stops Lucinda as she is about to leave town and kisses her. Lou attempts to put some spark in their relationship by organizing a treasure hunt, although Nick is disappointed when the prize turns out to be a toy car he wanted as a child rather than Lou herself. Lucinda's life takes knock when her brother David arrives to stay, since relations between the two siblings are somewhat strained after his poor financial advice led to their parents losing their home. Just as they begin to put the past behind them, David is killed in a car accident caused by teenager Karen Dean. Lucinda is left in shock by the incident and is even further thrown when David's friend Ryan Lee, an old boyfriend of hers, arrives in the wake of the tragedy. Lucinda increasingly leans on Ryan, distancing herself from Nick. Ryan persuades her to return to their home town of Perth, Western Australia with him but just as they are taking a taxi out of town, Nick appears at the roadside with a placard asking her to marry him. Lucinda quickly accepts his offer, staying in Summer Bay. Nick and Lucinda try to settle down but have trouble finding somewhere to live. They make an offer on their dream home but when they arrive to take possession they find two other couples there and no sign of the people they paid their deposit to: The sale was a con job. With Don insisting they sleep in separate rooms if they live with him, they end up staying at the caravan park. Nick's pride is further dented when Lucinda takes a job with the council road gang to earn money although she soon quits when she grows tired of the foreman's chauvinism. When Lucinda discovers that Sophie Simpson, who David had been dating, is pregnant, she strongly suspects that David is the father and not Sophie's friend Simon Fitzgerald as she had claimed. Lucinda is correct but the stress of the situation causes Sophie to run away from home. Her mishandling causes Lucinda to realise that the baby wouldn't be a replacement for David. Sophie has trouble accepting the same and Lucinda is grateful when Ryan returns to town and helps convince her that the baby is a person in its own right. Ryan continues to be a rock, helping Lucinda and Sophie set up a nursery for the baby, causing Nick to worry that he is still interested in Lucinda. The couple move with Donald to his new house, although they arrive to find the house is not ready and have to spend the night with Don's daughter Bobby Simpson and her boyfriend Greg Marshall. Ryan steals a nude painting of Nick, Lou had done and manipulates Simon and his friend Blake Dean into displaying it in public but Lou refuses to believe Ryan was involved. Nick's younger brother Shane Parrish arrives to stay, wreaking havoc in the process. After he and Lucinda argue at Greg and Bobby's wedding reception, Ryan corners Lucinda outside and kisses her. Lucinda feels guilty about the incident but is unable to deny she still has feelings for Ryan. Marilyn Chambers, who Ryan had briefly dated in order to hide his interest in Lucinda, sees the pair kissing and demands that Lucinda tell Nick. Distressed, Lucinda goes to see Ryan in his caravan and sleeps with him. She regrets it instantly but Donald realises the truth when he hears Ryan dropping her off at the house. Ryan kisses Lucinda again but she pushes him away. However, the event is witnessed by Shane and his friend Damian Roberts. Shane assumes they were having an affair and starts a revenge campaign against Ryan that lands him in trouble with the law and Lucinda is forced to confess everything to Nick. She rejects Ryan and he leaves town, finally admitting defeat. Nick and Lucinda try to salvage their relationship but the damage is already done. Nick misses out on a promotion at work and blames Lucinda for distracting him. The final straw comes when Nick gets angry when Lucinda talks to another man. It is clear the trust has gone out of their relationship. Lucinda breaks things off for good and leaves. Trivia * Lucinda is a vegetarian. * As a kid, Lucinda used to be a girly girl and collect dolls.